


Незваный гость

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: - Нет, - моментально отреагировал агент, едва осознав, что именно происходит в его гостиной. Уже через секунду Лерой Джетро Гиббс пожалел о своей привычке не запирать двери, потому что зарождающийся азартный огонек в глазах ДиНоззо отчетливо говорил ему, что плевать его заместитель хотел на его «нет».





	Незваный гость

**Author's Note:**

> \- Тебе не нравятся собаки, ДиНоззо?  
\- Нет, босс. В смысле, мне нравятся собаки, особенно те, которые нравятся вам.   
Гиббс и Тони. 10 сезон 13 серия.
> 
> Дата оригинальной публикации (на книге фанфиков): 18 марта 2015

Он пробрался в дом Джетро около часа ночи. Через открытую дверь дома. Что не было удивительно. Этой ночью, Гиббс проснулся от того, что постель была странно пустой. Не важно, кто из них ложился спать первым, ДиНоззо всегда либо подкатывался Джетро под бок, либо обхватывал всеми конечностями на манер кота, добравшегося до своего пропитанного валерианой клубка.

Услышав шорох внизу, последующие за тем ругательства, Джетро медленно встал и приготовился к длинной тираде на тему того, что ночью нужно спать, а не заниматься черти чем.

— Ну тихо, тихо малыш, у нас есть все шансы получить взбучку, если ты не прекратишь, — услышал Гиббс на подходе к своей гостиной. Увидев приоткрытую входную дверь, мужчина нахмурился, и, прежде чем повернуться к ДиНоззо, закрыл её.

— Ты не хочешь объяснить, что происходит, — Гиббс перевел взгляд на часы, — в половину четвертого ночи, ДиНоззо?

— Ничего, — ДиНоззо резко выпрямился и посмотрел на босса, — ты о чём вообще?

— О том, что ты боишься получить взбучку, и надо сказать, у тебя есть все шансы её получить, — нахмурился Гиббс, осматривая гостиную и пытаясь понять, что выбивается из такой привычной обстановки.

— Воды попить спустился, — брякнул Тони, и подвинулся чуть вправо, явно преграждая Джетро путь, хотя тот так и оставался в проходе.

— Воды? — Гиббс скептически посмотрел на парня, — а теперь правду, ДиНоззо, иначе, — Тони прекрасно зная, что бывает, когда партнер говорит таким тоном, тяжело вздохнул и отодвинулся левее, открывая Гиббсу обзор на диван.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не собираюсь устраивать из своего дома приют? — спокойно спросил Гиббс, рассматривая маленького щенка золотого лабрадора. В ответ на реплику Гиббса со стороны парня послышалось недовольно сопение, — отдадим Эбби, она найдет, где пристроить, — безапелляционно добавил Джетро, зная, что если не внести конкретики, то Тони начнет искать лазейки в каждом слове, и даже в каждой его интонации.

— Ладно, — Тони явно все еще дулся, но спорить видимо не собирался, так что, Джетро свободно выдохнул и направился к шкафу, чтобы достать теплое покрывало для щенка, который в данный момент увлеченно принюхивался к диванной подушке.

***

— Знаешь, а ведь мы могли бы оставить его, — ДиНоззо все же предпринял попытку переубедить Джетро, после того как щенок был напоен, накормлен, укрыт и отправлен на заднее сиденье седана.

— Или я мог бы просто пристрелить тебя, — Гиббс бросил мимолетный взгляд на часы. Они спали всего полтора часа, еще на час больше обычного собирались, и Гиббс не собирался тратить еще время на препирательства.

— Он милый, — вставил Тони.

— Как и ты, — парировал Гиббс и почувствовал тычок в бок.

— Я не щенок, — буркнул ДиНоззо, прижимаясь ближе к мужчине, после того как тот припарковал автомобиль.

— Не заставляй меня проверять это, Тони, — ухмыльнулся Джетро и коротко поцеловал своего агента.

***

Этот день не был насыщен событиями. Даже у морской полиции бывают дни, когда им только и остается разгребать завалы бумаг, которые должны были быть разобраны еще несколько месяцев назад. Джетро подписывал отчеты, и полдня провел в кабинете Венса, объясняя детали некоторых дел, у Полы, привыкшей всё держать в порядке, надобности долго сидеть за бумагами не было, и она отправилась на стрельбище, под чутким руководством МакГи. Тони же было поручено разобрать бумаги и отобрать несколько дел на следующую неделю, но только после того, как ночной гость будет пристроен в надёжных руках Шуто. Остальная часть дня прошла тихо, лишь изредка они посменно выходили за добавкой кофе, а потом возвращались к стопкам бумаг.

— Гиббс, — позвал Тони, когда они почти подъезжали к дому.

— Что? — мужчина слегка повернул голову, но продолжил следить за дорогой. Пусть они весь день просидели в офисе, он достаточно устал, чтобы не выделывать привычные фокусы на дороге.

— На самом деле, я должен тебя предупредить, — осторожно начал Тони, предчувствую бурную реакцию. В действительности, реакция будет не такой уж бурной, но вот последствия разгребать придется.

— О чём? — Гиббс припарковал седан и посмотрел на Тони.

— Я не смог договорится с Эбби, — скороговоркой выпалил агент и вылетел из машины. Гиббс на это лишь весело усмехнулся, но быстро вернул лицу привычную строгость. Он не собирался показывать заместителю, что ситуация на самом деле его забавляет с самого начала. В общем, не то, чтобы он действительно не ожидал такого поворота. В конце концов, Джетро слишком долго просидел у Венса. Достаточно долго, чтобы Тони всё просчитал и принялся за выполнение плана, а он, Гиббс, даже не заглянул потом к Эбби, дабы удостоверится, что любовник сделал так, как было велено.

— Ну и где он? — предельно спокойным тоном поинтересовался Джетро, входя в дом и почти сталкиваясь с застывшим в ступоре ДиНоззо, — только не говори, что…

— Это видимо мамочка, — улыбнулся Тони и моментально убрал улыбку с лица, понимая, что сейчас ему точно влетит.

— И остальное семейство, — помещение пронзил звук удара ладони о голову. В этот же момент раздался грохот, и звук явно шел от подвала.

— ДиНоззо, если эти исчадия ада…

— Милые маленькие щеночки, — попытался вставить Тони.

— Хоть что-нибудь сломали в подвале…

— Им просто стало скучно.

— Или не дай бог сломали какую-либо деталь Кейт, — у Тони непроизвольно дернулся глаз.

— Они маленькие, Гиббс, они не смогли бы сломать… — одну незаконченную речь и еще два подзатыльника спустя, Тони ломанулся в подвал, надеясь, что глобального погрома там нет. Да и перспектива ночевать на коврике у двери, ярким образом стояла перед глазами, и неплохо мотивировала.

Спустя еще два часа все щенки были благополучно вытащены, вымыты, накормлены и усажены в гостиной.

— Я открыт для предложений, — Гиббс пил кофе, сидя на кухне, краем глаза следя за временными обитателями своего дома.

— Можно вырастить из них сторожевых псов, — ДиНоззо держал на руках самого маленького и поил того невесть откуда взявшимся кефиром.

— Мы найдем, куда их пристроить, в противном случае, ты будешь спать на коврике **за** дверью, Тони, — попытался поставить точку в споре Гиббс.

— Босс! — возмутился Тони, но в ответ получил лишь слабый лай щенка, сидевшего у него на коленях, — вопрос именем для него не актуален, — хмыкнул Тони, старательно игнорируя раздраженно-отчаянный полустон-полурык Гиббса.

— Нет, ДиНоззо, мы не назовем его… — начал тираду Гиббс и спустя секунду чертыхнулся, чертов ДиНоззо, все же добился своего. Прокляв всё на свете, Гиббс посмотрел на слишком довольных обитателей своего дома и, развернувшись, пошел варить себе еще кофе.


End file.
